A Thousand Years
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: He is suffering. He's going to die in a matter of minutes. I should be the one who's suffering. Why did this happen? Oh yeah, it's life. It is such a cruel place to live in. Songfic, rated T for character death


**Hey there! I don't know why but I feel like making a story again. This time with character death and emotional scenes. Maybe i'll rate it T, but maybe later. From now enjoy this oneshot I made!**

* * *

The monitors beeping makes the silence uncomforting. The steady breathing of his breath makes me safe and relief that he's still alive. His white, pale hand are entwined in mine as I gently rub it, ignoring how cold he is. His eyes weren't closed, he was staring up at the ceiling. I'm glad because any minute now, he will take his last breath.

Death. Oh how I hated that word right now.

He's suffering so badly and I'm sitting here, not helping him live. But there's no choice either. The doctors have been working hard to find a cure. But they couldn't. I should be the one suffering the illness. I should be the one who will die in a matter of minutes. I couldn't. Life is a such a cruel place to be. I just have to live with it.

My eyes are puffy and red from all the crying. I don't want to cry again, it won't help saving his life. But I couldn't resist the urge of punching the hospital wall now. I keep staring at his dazzling blue eyes, not wanting him to closed them. But sooner or later, they will.

I let out a shaky breath and sniffed. He seems to be startled because his eyes are now locked on mine. He gave me his signature grin. "Whatcha doin?" he asked me, rather calm and sad.

I let out a soft chuckle. "You're almost going to die and you still trying to make me happy?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Even though I will die, I want to look at people's smile." He stops for a brief second. "Will you miss me?"

Why did he even ask that? Of course I will miss you! I will miss everything from you. Your smile, your intellegence, your admiration... everything about you.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes and then, I began to sob loudly. I hid my face in his chest, just crying all the way out. He tightly embraces me and patted my back while shushing me. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. I will always be by your side. Watching you in every minute in your life." He says, still embracing me.

I could feel his heartbeat, still beating rapidly. I'm waiting for it to stop. I can't help thinking a life without him. It would be such a dull life, as a matter of fact.

I continuously cried for about twenty minutes until it is time to stop. I pulled back and sniffed while wiping the tears from my eyes. He pulled out his handkerchief and I politely accepted it. I blow my nose really loud and neatly fold it so that he can't touch the wet area. He takes it and put it back into the small table beside him.

"Phineas?" I asks him, hearing my voice cracked.

"Yes?" He replies, more politely and I could hear he is concern of me.

"May I tell you a secret?" I ask. He chuckles slightly and sighed. "Sure. Anything" He says while grinning.

This is it. I have to tell him. I mean, I could never see him again. He would be up there, in the heavens above. Watching me. Feeling happy and rather sad. This is my last shot. It's now or never. Well, here it goes.

"I love you, Phineas Flynn." There, I said it. I quickly covered my face and hear his reaction. He could be shocked. Or angry. Or even confused, like always.

But this responce is different.

"You don't know how long I wanted to hear you say that." He says to me, smiling brightfully. I have opened my eyes already and I could feel myself smiling back at him. I began to move closer to him and he too began to lean in. As we move closer, our foreheads touched. I wish I could freeze this moment, so I could never have nightmares again. His warm, steady breathing have met my face. Those eyes, those dazzling eyes. They found theirselves locked in my eyes again.

"You have beautiful eyes." He says, as a compliment. I giggled happily and lean in slowly until I closed the gap between.

The sensation of the kiss is pretty extraordinary. His warm, dry lips entwined to my cold ones. It developes an incredible feeling, like eating ice cream in those summer days. Funny how it is, but that's how me and Phineas usually spent on quality time together. I could feel my butterflies in my stomach, slowly fading away. And replacing it with sparks full of happiness. Yes, I wish I could freeze this moment too.

As we pulled away because of the lack of air in our lungs, he settled back into his bed and slowly but gently closed his tired eyes. For a second there, I thought he was dead already. But his voiced make that fear changed.

"It is time." He says in a whispering tone. I began to move my chair closer to him and sat down while gently rubbing his hand. I am not going to cry again. My eyes hurt and it will look red, just like a vampire.

"Promise me you won't leave by my side?" I asks quietly and slowly. He still didn't opened his eyes but replied. "I cross my heart for that promise."

The beeping of the monitors began to decreased. His heartbeat began to go slowly and slowly every second. I kept rubbing his hand, meaning that I will not let him go before he die. The monitor beeps a couple of times.

And just like that. His heart stopped.

I stopped rubbing his arm and reach out to him. I kissed him in the forehead gently and ruffled his hair a little. I let out a chuckle and sighed. "Have fun with your new life up there." I say and began to grab my things. I walked to the door but before I walk out, I glanced at his now souless body. Then I opened the door and walked out.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

* * *

**Yay! The ending finally come. Thanks for reading! If you guys don't know, the song's called A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Very sad song but its excellent. I'm thinking on making another oneshot but that's a whole other story. Review please?**


End file.
